


All Cleaned

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hydra Gaige, Licking, multiple heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After Angel gets home from work, she gets cleaned of all the gross smells Gaige doesn't like.





	All Cleaned

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178979593775/all-cleaned

Angel smiled as she returned to her lakeside cabin, happy to be home after a long day. She turned on the lights as she entered, giggling when a large dragon-like creature came running towards her on six legs. The neck branched out into nine longer snake heads, stretching over her head by a few feet.

“You’re finally home!” they echoed. Their voices rang out like a fog, seeping to the bone.

Angel smiled. “I am.”

“We missed you.”

“I’m sorry, Gaige, I got a little tied up.”

“We can smell,” they hissed, their noses sniffing all around her. “We don’t like this smell…”

Angel smiled and went to her bedroom, knowing they wouldn’t stop until she stopped smelling like her coworkers. She would take a shower and that would appease them enough, but as she took her clothes off, they began to lick her.

“I was going to shower…”

One of the heads hissed and continued licking her. She let them. It felt kinda nice, all the tongues moving over her body, it relaxed her. They had started at her neck, licking her face and shoulders. She moved to catch one of the hydra heads, kissing it fondly. The heads rippled and each made a pass so she could kiss it.

They licked over her breasts, sending nice shivers down her spine. She sighed happily, stroking a neck here and there. As they moved downward, they grouped in closer and began to hiss and bite at each other, arguing, their voices growing loudly into one that shook the inside of her head.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” she asked.

“ _We_ are in front, _we_ will do it!”

“You always get to do it!”

“Just because you’re the ‘immortal’ head, doesn’t give you more authority!”

“It does if I’m the only one left!”

“That’s not even possible! If you cut on of us off, more will grow!”

“That’s not what happened with Lernaean!”

The others hissed and shook, lashing forward to snap at the long neck of the immortal head for mentioning that name.

“Gaige!” Angel called, getting their attention back. She smiled. “They’re right, it’s always the same, let’s rotate and do things backwards this time?”

“ _Fine_!” the immortal one sighed. “You turn around and I’ll rotate-”

There was more hissing and biting, but stronger and louder.

Angel was hands on hips, eyed the hydra head. “If you keep that up, you won’t get to lick me at all.”

The immortal had hissed, drawing back as if slapped. They’re expression became bored and grumpy as they all rotated and resumed licking over her body. She could feel the immortal head was mightily uneager compared to the others who were excited for the change.

She spread her legs and leaned on the bed frame, preparing for the inevitable. She loved it, but they never let her sit down until she was all cleaned and always a head or two lingered as the rest continued on to clean. They licked over her ass, dipping in the crack to get every inch of her, while the ones in the front vigorously cleaned her pussy. She gasped as two hydra pushed between her legs to lick over her, tongues probing and caressing her clit. Her legs trembled as the two stayed behind to tend her while the others licked her thighs.

“Uuuugh!” the immortal head sighed, licking down the back of one leg. “I should be the one-”

Another hydra lashed at them, silencing the immortal head and making them continue licking.

Angel came in no time. The hydras had long since learned just how she to get her off and they executed it perfectly. She sat down at the edge of her bed as they licked below her knees. Her legs were spread wide as the same two continued to lick all over, moving outward and then back. She moaned, eyes closed, hands twisting above her head. Gaige didn’t like her to be touched, even by herself, right after a cleaning until they were properly satisfied.

As they finished with her feet, they moved back over her, licking over her stomach where they lapped over nipples while others licked up her neck. More hydra heads joined the two between her legs, now probing more thoroughly all around.

She scooted further onto the bed and twisted so she could rest her lower back on the foot board and prop her feet on it. It gave Gaige full access and they took it, leaving the immortal head and two others to work her breasts over and any other part they wanted.

Her body arched, legs pushed wide open to accommodate all six other heads. They were spread from the top of her ass to the top of her pussy, they moved, long tongues all vying for a turn. She panted and moaned loudly as she came over and over.

This was her life with the hydra creature she’d found living by the lake and she loved it. She loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
